Subaru no Quiz
by akai chibi seme
Summary: Lanjutan dari pertarungan di Rainbow Bridge. Kali ini Hinoto sudah boku teror supaya ngasih ramalan yang bener...jadi? Baca aja sendiri, gaje OOC dan jangan lupa review yaaa! *SMILE*


Disclaimer: Kalo X punya boku, pasti ceritanya udah ancur kayak fic ini. X punya Tsubaki sensei, Mokona sensei...(diabsen satu-satu sekaligus asistennya juga)

Padahal, waktu awal-awal baca X, boku ngarep banget tuh Seishiro mati.

Tapi kenapa waktu baca X edisi 1x, boku malah nggak mau Seishiro mati?

Kenapa? Kenapa? (author dikeroyok readers)

Jaa, happy reading!

* * *

Pertarungan di rainbow bridge semakin sengit. Menyerang, menghindar lalu menyerang lagi. Seakan kedua pria itu tak ada yang mau mengalah. Belum selesai keduanya bertarung, Seishiro dan Subaru menghentikan serangan.

"Keinginanmu adalah membunuhku, kan?" tanya Seishiro sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya. Perban mata Subaru perlahan-lahan lepas dan diterbangkan oleh semilir angin sehingga mata kanannya yang tidak lagi berpupil dapat terlihat jelas.

"Bukan." jawab Subaru singkat.

Saat keduanya siap-siap untuk saling menyerang lagi, tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan datang dari samping.

"SUBARU!"

Subaru menoleh. Pemilik suara tadi tidak lain adalah Kamui. Bersama dengan rekan-rekan sesama Dragons of Heaven.

"Kamui. Kenapa…?" tanya Subaru lirih.

"Kamu tidak boleh meneruskan pertarungan ini!" teriak Kamui dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan habis lari tadi.

"Subaru-san! Kau akan membunuh Sakurazukamori dan menjadi Sakurazukamori berikutnya! Begitu kata putri Hinoto!" jelas Yuzuriha yang daritadi berada di belakang Kamui.

Subaru terdiam sejenak. Membunuh…? Kata yang terbesit di kepala Subaru membuatnya setengah percaya dan tidak percaya. Subaru bertarung dengan salah satu Dragon of Earth itu bukan untuk membunuhnya, tapi…

Subaru mundur beberapa langkah. Dia tidak mau melihat dirinya membunuh orang yang dia cintai itu. Seishiro langsung menarik lengan Subaru sampai-sampai muka mereka hampir bertempelan.

"Aku tidak keberatan mati di tanganmu, Subaru-kun." Seishiro mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Subaru. "Bunuh aku."

"…tidak. Seishiro-san…aku tidak mau…kau mati." Subaru mulai memasang muka ketakutan.

"Subaru! Kau tidak mau kan, membunuh orang yang kau sayangi?" Kamui berlari ke arah Subaru dan menarik kepala keluarga Sumeragi itu dari hadapan Seishiro.

"Kalau kau begitu menyayangiku, bunuh aku. Itu adalah keinginanku." Seishiro menarik tangan Subaru.

"Tidak! Jangan! Kalau kau membunuhnya, kamu akan menjadi Sakurazukamori!" Kamui melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Subaru dan menariknya dari belakang.

"Subaru, walaupun kau menolak untuk membunuhku. Kau tetap akan membunuhku, karena aku akan menggunakan mantra dari kakakmu." Seishiro masih menarik tangan Subaru.

"SUBARU! Jangan mau!" Kamui masih sekuat tenaga menarik Subaru dari belakang.

Dragon of Heaven lainnya cuma bisa bengong melihat acara tarik-menarik Subaru itu.

"Hei, kita gimana nih? Ikutan aja?" ujar Sorata sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Kasihan Subaru-san, ditarik-tarik kayak tambang gitu. Kita harus menghentikan mereka!" kata Arashi simpati.

"NONA! Jangan-jangan kamu naksir Subaru, ya?" Sorata memasang pose konyol.

"Bukaaan. Memangnya kamu nggak kasihan sama Subaru-san? Dia itu rekan kita!" Arashi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah.

"Betul betul! Kasihan Subaru-san kalau terus begini, Inuki!" Yuzuriha menoleh pada Inuki kecil. Inuki, seakan mengerti apa yang dimaksud Yuzuriha langsung berubah menjadi serigala besar dan menarik Subaru ke tengah-tengah Dragons of Heaven.

Dengan kuasa author, Seishiro dan para Dragons of Heaven dipindahkan ke sebuah studio televisi dengan dua buah podium dan kursi penonton, tentunya.

"Yaaa! Kamui-niichan dan Sakurazukamori, karena Subaru-san tidak bisa memutuskan mau ikut siapa, jadi kalian akan mengikuti kuis 'Subaru no Quiz'!" teriak Yuzuriha semangat sambil memegang mic yang entah darimana asalnya.

"…nama apa itu…" gumam Subaru yang baru sadar dari speechlessnya.

"Pertanyaan pertama! Umm…" Yuzuriha membaca buku kecil di tangannya. "Siapa nama saudara kembar Subaru?"

Ting tong! Seishiro menekan bel di podiumnya.

"Yak, Sakurazukamori!"

"Hokuto Sumeragi."

"Betul! Satu point untuk Sakurazukamori!"

Plok plok plok….suara tepuk tangannya kecil, maklum, penontonnya kan cuma Arashi dan Sorata. Mereka juga sekalian jadi penjaga Subaru.

"Yaaah, soal kayak gitu mana aku tau…Subaru kan nggak pernah cerita." Kamui memegang kepalanya.

"Pertanyaan kedua! Apa makanan kesukaan Subaru?"

Ting tong! Seishiro menekan bel lagi.

"Kare ayam?"

"Bukan! Pertanyaan dilempar ke Kamui-niichan!"

"…err, aku nggak tau…natto kali?" jawab Kamui ragu.

"Betul! Satu point untuk Kamui-niichan!"

Plok plok plok…Arashi dan Sorata tepuk tangan lagi.

"Aku kira kamu suka kare ayam, terutama yang aku masakkan waktu itu." kata Seishiro kalem, sambil menatap Subaru yang duduk di kursi penonton.

"Yang mana?" Tanya Subaru bingung.

"Itu loh…yang waktu kamu nginep di rumahku." Seishiro tersenyum menyeringai.

"Yang waktu itu?"

"Iya, yang kamu sampai ngos-ngosan waktu kita melakukan 'itu'. Waktu itu kamu nangis sambil bilang 'Seishiro-san…lagi…'"

"SUDAH, JANGAN UNGKIT LAGI LOMBA MAKAN KARE PEDAS BERSAMA HOKUTO ITU!" umpat Subaru kesal.

"Yaaak, pertanyaan ketiga! Kenapa mata kanan Subaru bisa buta?"

Kamui terdiam. Jelas saja, kalau ditanya kenapa, pasti yang terpikir di benaknya adalah karena melindungi dirinya. Seishiro menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menekan bel.

"Karena diserang Kamui naga bumi." Jawab Seishiro.

"Betul! Satu point untuk Sakurazukamori! Kamui-niichan! Ayo semangat! Jangan biarkan Subaru-san jadi Sakurazukamori!" Yuzuriha menyemangati Kamui yang kelihatan down gara-gara pertanyaan tadi.

"Pertanyaan keempat! Berapa kali Subaru mandi?"

SIIIIING….para peserta berpikir sejenak. Memangnya kapan mereka pernah lihat Subaru mandi?

"Aku tahu!" Kamui membunyikan bel. "Seminggu sekali!"

"Yak betul! Satu point untuk Kamui-niichan!"

Arashi dan Sorata yang berada di samping Subaru langsung bergeser beberapa meter. Takut ketularan baunya.

"Kamu tahu darimana, Kamui? Jangan-jangan kamu ngintip lagi..." tanya Subaru dengan tatapan tidak percaya ke arah Kamui.

"Subaru kan, pakai bajunya itu-itu aja." Jawab Kamui polos.

"Sejak Hokuto mati, kamu jadi makin jarang mandi ya." Seishiro mengeluarkan business smilenya. "Padahal kalau ada Hokuto, pasti dia sudah memasukkanmu ke dalam mesin cuci."

"Jangan ungkit-ungkit lagi deh!" muka Subaru memerah.

"Pertanyaan kelima!" Yuzuriha membaca kembali buku kecilnya. "Ini pertanyaan terakhir, yang paling susah, dan paling pribadi bagi Subaru-san!"

Subaru menelan ludah saat mendengar kata 'pribadi'.

"Apa warna celana dalam yang dipakai Subaru sekarang?"

'NOOO! Yuzuriha! Itu sih terlalu pribadi!' jerit Subaru dalam hati.

Para peserta diam sejenak. Mengheningkan cipta, mulai. (kok boku ngetiknya ngawur gini sih?)

"Hmm…apa ya?" Kamui memegang dagunya sambil serius berpikir.

"Aku lebih penasaran dengan yang punya buku yang ada di tangan anak itu." Seishiro memasang lagi kacamata hitamnya. "Pasti dia stalker atau maniak yang tergila-gila sama Subaru."

"Iya juga ya, kenapa orang itu bisa tahu hal sedetil itu? Berarti tiap Subaru ganti baju, dia lihat dong?" ujar Kamui polos.

"Bisa jadi. Ternyata Subaru-ku punya penggemar yang seperti itu." Seishiro tertawa terkekeh.

"HEEI! Jangan ngegosip aja! Cepat pencet bel dan jawab pertanyaannya!" teriak Yuzuriha pake toa. Pas didepan Seishiro sama Kamui lagi. Bikin jantungan aja tuh anak, pikir mereka.

"Aku tahu! Hitam!" Kamui memencet bel.

"Salah!"

"Putih?" jawab Seishiro tidak yakin.

"Salah!"

"Jadi, apa dong?" ucap Kamui dan Seishiro bersamaan.

"Hoo…emm…" Yuzuriha memegangi dagunya dan mengerutkan alisnya sebelah. "Arashi-neechan! Ini maksudnya hitam polkadot putih, kan?" tanya Yuzuriha sambil menunjuk ke halaman buku.

"Yuzuriha! Jangan bertanya padaku, dasar bodoh!" muka Arashi memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Kali ini Subaru yang menggeser duduknya menjauhi Arashi, sambil masang aura-aura glare gitu.

"NONA! Ternyata kamu benar-benar naksir Subaru, ya? Aku tidak menyangka kau sampai tahu warna celananya segala!" teriak Sorata dengan pose lebaynya.

"I…itu…" Arashi menunduk. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan mukanya.

"Ternyata…kau menolak cintaku karena kau sudah menyukai Subaru! Baiklah! Kalau begitu, aku mau pindah ke lain hati saja! Aku akan menyukai Subaru juga!" ucap Sorata sambil berakting ala drama queen.

"NGGAK NYAMBUNG!" Sorata dikeroyok habis-habisan.

"Ya sudah, karena nilainya seri, Subaru-san yang akan memutuskan siapa pemenangnya!" Yuzuriha menarik Subaru dari kursi penonton ke tengah panggung.

"Perasaan dari awal chapter aku ditarik-tarik terus…" keluh Subaru yang sayangnya tidak dipedulikan oleh author.

"Akai-chan jatuh cinta padamu, Subaru-san. Jadi selama ada di fic ini kamu mesti nurut sama dia. (?)" celetuk Yuzuriha.

Subaru menatap ke arah dua peserta quiz yang gaje itu. Kamui dan Seishiro tidak memberikan reaksi. Wajah mereka seakan mengatakan, 'terserah kamu saja'. Subaru menghela nafas panjang.

"Seishiro-san, hanya kau yang bisa mengabulkan keinginanku. Jadi…" Subaru memberikan jeda, lalu berkata dengan mantap. "Aku akan ikut Kamui."

Dragons of Heavenpun bersorak kegirangan, lalu beramai-ramai memeluk Subaru. (Subaru lagi, Subaru lagi)

Seishiro hanya tersenyum menyeringai melihat adegan ala acara kuis itu. Langkah kakinya berjalan mendekati kerumunan Dragons of Heaven itu.

"Subaru-kun. Jika kita bertemu lagi, kuharap kau berubah pikiran." Seishiro memegang dagu Subaru, lalu terjadilah…kiss. "Sampai jumpa, itoshii no Subaru-kun."

Setelah melakukan hal itu, Seishiro melengos pergi dengan mutadosnya. Sedangkan Subaru, membatu gara-gara kejadian tadi.

"Subaru! Kamu masih hidup?" Kamui menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Subaru yang masih membatu.

"Orang itu kan Sakurazukamori! Jangan-jangan, dia dibunuh lewat ciuman tadi!" Sorata ikut panik.

"MANA ADA!" lagi-lagi Sorata dikeroyok.

Dengan begini, Dragons of Heaven berhasil memenangkan kuis dan membawa Subaru pulang sebagai hadiahnya. Hadiah buat boku tentunya, hohohoho. (dikeroyok readers)

* * *

Note: itoshii no Subaru-kun= Subaru yang tersayang, My beloved Subaru

Boku dapet kata-kata itu dari Tokyo Babylon, hehehe xD

Boku tertarik sama X gara-gara baca Tokyo Babylon looh, makanya yang belum baca, baca di mangafox. Mumpung belum licensed! (promosi)

Gomen ya kalo gaje+aneh... -_-

Ditunggu reviewnya yaa, cacian, makian, kritik, saran, pujian, puisi, novel apapun boleh!

Thanks for R&R!


End file.
